Casa'Lesonde
by AnnabelleJulyAvery
Summary: In a world soon to be wrought by war, a new Order, one long lost, will arise again. It will outstrip the Order of the Pheonix, Voldemort, and anyone else in there path. But, the question is: who is part of it?


Casa'Lesonde  Prologue: The Light's Dark Order 

The winds blew high across the abandoned fields. The tall golden grass gleamed in the sunset, and a black hulk of a castle loomed high above the golden fields. The stones were grey, and the gates made out of some black metal. Yet above these gates was written: Welcome to The winds blew high across the abandoned fields. The tall golden grass gleamed in the sunset, and a black hulk of a castle loomed high above the golden fields. The stones were grey, and the gates made out of some black metal. Yet above these gates was written: Welcome to Casa'Lesonde. 

If you were to go through these gates, behind the unmanned walls, you would find yourself in an overgrown courtyard; old flowerbeds lay forgotten and filled with weeds. The cobblestones paths, once polished at least twice day, were covered in leaves, and even a few blades of grass lay between the stones; the fountains no longer had any water within there pools. The torch brackets stood empty, indeed, they had almost rotted away. This was probably a magnificent place to live in its days of glory, but it had fallen to ruin for some unknown cause.

The Grand Hall was filled with great tables of ebony that were falling apart, and the plates, bowls, spoons, knifes, and their ilk, lay unpolished and unclean. The great marble floors were covered with animal droppings, the bones of small animals, and a black coated, golden eyed cat watched the seen with forlorn eyes: pacing back forth across the hall. The banner that would have once been behind the head table, had fallen down to the ground. It was of two opposing falcons: one black on white background, the other white on black background.  

All in all, the castle was ruined. One that had stood against siege many times, and could do it again if it had been kept in order. But the only place that had been left untouched by the destruction was the library; its books still stood crammed together in perfect condition. The wooded bookshelves of oak called defiantly out against time; inkbottles, quills, parchment, scrolls, and books still lay across desks in disarray. The only testament of an old place let fall to ruin.      

Chapter One: Black Days 

Virginia Maria Weasley was watching Professor Binns with dull eyes. He telling them something about some Dark Order that arisen in 12th century Europe, one that had worked with both the Light and Dark side, biding their time…waiting for one of them to fall. In the end, they had been found out, and their attempt at power had been thwarted. Several years later the same order, under a different name, had done it again: history repeated itself. Until, finally, the order was wiped out all together. The bell rang, and the students hurried to leave the classroom for dinner.

Ginny, as most people called her, walked out of the classroom; looking wistfully at the dark grey skies, trying to see if their was any chance it wouldn't start raining again. It had been raining hard everyday of late, and it was hard to imagine that the storm could last much longer…the very bottom dungeon levels were already flooded and it was starting to proceed upward.

"Ginny!" shouted a familiar voice from down the corridor, dragging her out of her miserable thoughts. She looked up to see Annabelle July Avery, a fourth year Slytherin, along with Pansy Parkinson, Miranda Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe, all of them Slytherins. "We were going to skip dinner and go down to the library to spy on the Trio, want to come along?"

"Why would I give up a chance to spy on my brother and his friends? They leave me out of all their "V.D. Chats", as I call them," Ginny replied.

"You really should've been a Slytherin," Draco said to her. "You listen to their conversations, and give others like us the info. **Then**, you go around spreading rumors, and you do use so much cunning all the time, rather than courage."

"And what make's you think that you shouldn't have been a Gryffindor?" Ginny replied. He didn't say another word.

They walked along the empty corridors and entered the library. And they quietly stalked up the invisibility section, to see the Trio talking about Voldemort, and the latest attack. Not to mention the Order of the Phoenix.

"—Order's doing all it can to find out where You-Know-Who's base is; nobody really knows where's he's setting up. Not even Snape, and he's a spy!" Hermione was saying to Ron and Harry.

"I know what you mean," Ron replied. "He must have some sort of base somewhere, or at least a place to store supplies at, to have attacked Diagon Alley and the Ministry at the same time." 

  Harry nodded. "Though what could he possibly be after? I mean, why go through all the trouble of raiding the Ministry and Diagon Alley when you only take a few dry history books that you could buy just about anywhere. Voldemort didn't even try to kill or hurt anyone!"

"Harry…you said a couple of "dry old history books… What were there names?" Ron asked. 

"The Kala'Freann Order, The Light's Dark Order, and… The Black Magic Academy." 

"I've heard those names before somewhere…" Hermione said. "Something that fought on both sides of the war…"

Vincent whispered, "Does anyone here know about anything in those books?" Ginny nodded.

"Of course I do," she said quietly. "But first, let's go to the Room." The others nodded.

"Is it that secret?" Pansy asked.

"Of course, silly!" Miranda said teasingly. "Why else would Ginny take us to the Room?" 

Gregory was the first to reach one of the shelves on the wall, and pulled a book called: Be As It May by Murray Hawk, and the eight friends were transported into a room decorated in soft yellows and white. There were plush coached with pillows lining them and fire crackling merrily away on the opposite side of the room. The floor was made of yellow carpet. On either side of the fireplace were bookshelves with ancient and new books on the shelves. On the side right of the fireplace was door, which lead to several bedrooms, a study, a kitchen, and a small library that they had filled. 

   "I've always loved this place," Blaise muttered as she sank into one of the coaches. "No teachers, students, or owls to bother us. A quiet place to relax…"

"You are so right, Blaise," Annabelle replied as she, too, sank into the coach.

"Well?"

"Oh!" Ginny said, settling herself onto one of the coaches. "Well, the Kala'Freann Order, or the Light's Dark Order, arose in 12th century France. The wizarding world was at war at the time, and this order spied on each side it turn; they were waiting for either side to win, and with the winning side's armies depleted they would attack."

"So…what happened?" asked Vincent. The other nodded in agreement.

"Well," Ginny started, "Someone from the Light's side somehow found about one of the spies; the spy was killed, of course, thought to working for the dark lord. Now, the Light side was on high alert, and, soon, all the spies form the dark lord had been rooted out, as well as some from the Order." She took a breath, "The Dark Lord _knew_ that some of these weren't his people…he began to grow suspicious. And so, the Dark Lord's alert went to high as well, and almost all of the spies from the order were uncovered. Then, for some reason, a spy from the Dark Lord let something slip about the Dark Lord's suspicions; the Kala'Freann's plans were thwarted."

"But why would Voldemort be interested in that Order?" asked Pansy.

"I don't know. It could be that he believes the Order still exists because they came back in several other wars under different names, and he thinks that they might still be around."

"You don't sound to sure about that," Annabelle pointed out.

Ginny just shock her head, "By all accounts all of those belonging to the order were executed, or killed in battle, by June 7th, 1457."

Blaise asked, "But why are you interested in this Order? I mean, you generally don't like history at all."

"Well, this is a special case," Ginny said. "It's quite an interesting topic to read about; I mean, nobody really knows what happened to them, so I've been trying to piece it together."

"Ginny? History? Ha!" shouted a laughing voice that just came in from the door.

"Oh!" said a startled Ginny, "Hello, Lisa, Hannah, Ernie, Padma."

  "Good to see you all, as well!" Hannah said. "We heard the Trio talking about those books that Voldemort stole on a raid; I do have to agree with them though: why would Voldemort want some dry old history books?"

"Well," Vincent said, "I think that Voldemort (everyone in here isn't afraid to say his name) might want to look and see if there are any spies from the Kala'Freann in his rank; though, according to the histories Ginny read, all the members were either killed in battle or executed by June 7th, 1457. But at the same time, they were thought destroyed or dead many other times and reappeared under different names in just about any war in the wizarding world."

"So," Pansy started, "what you're saying is that it might be that the order is still alive? Still existing out there, building up their strength, waiting to strike out at the unsuspecting winning side?"

"Exactly!" Vincent replied.

"That's an interesting theory. We should do some research on the topic," Padma said.

"You are a Ravenclaw, Padma, and there's nobody ever going to stop you from your research. Now…Lisa, on the other hand, is a different story completely." Gregory promptly got hit with a pillow.

"I do say that I sincerely say that you, Ginny, would make an excellent Slytherin!" Draco shouted, laughing.

Ginny through her pillow and shouted, "Gryffindor Malfoy!" Draco, ducked and it hit Pansy, who through a pillow at Ginny, who ducked. The pillow went sailing through the air until it collided with Blaise.

Blaise picked up a pillow and through at Annabelle and shouted, "Pillow Fight!"


End file.
